My Dear Loving Sisters
by YuriChan220
Summary: Requested by Major Mike Powell III. Umi and Fuu are in love with Hikaru. However, even if they don't think they can pull it off, they decide to confess anyway. Will Hikaru accept both of their feelings? Threesome, Yuri


**My Dear Loving Sisters**

 **Pairing: Hikaru x Umi x Fuu**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri and here's my first Magic Knight Rayearth fanfic! It will feature my three favorite characters, Hikaru, Umi and Fuu. As a yuri fan, I ship these three since, well, they are always together during their adventures on becoming Magic Knights. Hehe~! So, I hope you all enjoy this story and let me know if you want me to write a full story on them.**

Hikaru looks up at the beautiful blue sky one afternoon while sitting on a hill. Her two best friends, Umi and Fuu watch her as the light wind blows past them, making their hair sway. However, Fuu takes the time to glance at Umi, who is blushing furiously.

"Is there something wrong, Ms. Umi?" she asks.

"I just don't get it," Umi mutters.

"Hm?"

"This feeling in my chest," Umi says as she holds her fist up to where her heart is. "I can't seem to get over it."

"I seem to have these feelings as well," Fuu says as she glances over at the crimson haired girl. "Whenever I look at her, my heart starts beating rapidly. I believe it's something very important."

"Which is?" Umi asks.

"Love." Fuu says, simply.

Umi gasps loudly and starts freaking out. "WHAAAAT!? Love!? Are you joking!? I'm not . . . how can this be!? I mean . . . huh!?" Umi doesn't even want know what it is. If this is love, then why is she falling in love . . . with another girl?

"What's the matter, Umi?" Fuu asks. "It's not bad to fall in love with another-"

"Don't you DARE say that!" The blue haired girl shouts while covering Fuu's mouth. She lets go after a few seconds for Fuu to breathe and sighs heavily. "What am I thinking? I mean, why her?"

"Hm?"

"I mean, why would I fall in love with Hikaru?" Umi asks while taking a glance at the crimson haired girl, who is still staring at the beautiful sky.

"Well, one thing's for sure," Fuu says. "You did save her life from that witch Alcyone. You even told her that she's like a little sister."

"Well . . . I don't really mean that I love, love her like that," Umi says while sweat dropping.

"Another possibility is that you and I were with her the whole time we were on our adventures to become Magic Knights and defeat Zagato and the Princess," Fuu explains.

"That's not love," Umi says.

"Maybe it is," Fuu says with a smile.

"How can that possibility be love?" The blue haired girl says while getting closer to Fuu. "I mean . . . um . . . how should I put this . . ."

"Umi . . . do you not want to admit that you love Ms. Hikaru as a girlfriend?" Fuu asks.

Umi glances at the ground while blushing. "You're in love with her, too, right?"

"Yes," Fuu answers.

"Then, how can this work out?"

"What do you mean?"

"Both of us confessing our love for Hikaru," Umi says. "How can it work out with a three-way relationship?"

Fuu rubs her chin for a moment before smiling. "Well, I think it should be no problem."

"Huh?" Umi gives her a weird look. "Why are you saying it's no problem?"

"Both of us love her, so we should just give it a try," Fuu says with a wink. "Who knows what Ms. Hikaru would say?"

Umi thinks for a moment before sighing. "I guess you're right." She has no other choice than just to give it a shot. Standing up, they walk over to the small red-head.

"Hikaru," Umi says. "Do you mind if we sit next to you?"

"Oh, not at all!" the crimson haired girl replies. "Go right ahead!"

Both Umi and Fuu sit on both sides of HIkaru and there is silence while the wind is blowing. Umi and Fuu exchange looks and the tan haired girl nods. Umi clears her throat and turns to the crimson haired girl.

"Hikaru!" Umi says.

"Hm?" Hikaru says while staring at the sky with a smile on her face.

"Um, there is . . . something that Fuu and I need to tell you." Umi blushes hard while turning to Fuu for support.

"Yes?" the cute, short red-head turns to face both of them. "What is it, Umi? Fuu?"

The blue haired girl swallows hard. "Hikaru . . . th-the thing is . . . I . . ."

Fuu's hand is placed on Umi's shoulder as both of them say it together.

"We love you, Hikaru/Ms, Hikaru. Please go out with us."

HIkaru's eyes widen while blinking in confusion while silence fills the air. Umi blushes like crazy while Fuu just smiles. And then, Hikaru giggles.

"What is SO funny!?" Umi shouts.

"Oh, nothing!" Hikaru replies while trying to control her laughter. "It's just that . . . weren't our dates not romantic enough?"

"HUH!?" Umi and Fuu give the small red-head a weird look.

"I mean, look at us," Hikaru says. "The three of us were together ever since we were summoned to Cephiro to become the Legendary Magic Knights. We were together the whole time we evolved our weapons and armor and did everything in our power to revive the Rune Gods. All the while, the three of us were together. The whole time we were in Cephiro."

"Hikaru . . ." Umi says.

"So what you're saying is . . ." Fuu trails off as Hikaru nods with a bright smile.

"You two are my big sisters, remember?" the crimson haired girl says. "Though we're in the same grade, you two were the ones who declared yourselves as big sisters. Especially you, Umi~"

"M-me!?" Umi says as she blushes again.

"Yep!" Hikaru says as she points to herself. "You told me that I could be your little sister. You even called me that when you saved me from Alcyone."

"W-well, I guess I did say that . . ." Umi says while scratching her cheek.

Hikaru hugs the two of them while kissing their cheeks. "I love you girls. I've loved you all this time since I've been with the two of you while becoming Magic Knights. So, of course I'll go out with you two."

Umi and Fuu smlie as they hug Hikaru back, pull away and kiss each side of the red-head's cheeks. All this time, Umi and Fuu were worried for nothing just because Hikaru had been in love with the two of them. However, all the worries went away quickly when Hikaru returned their feelings. The three of them are now lovers. And each of them couldn't be any happier.

* * *

 **A/N: First off, I would like to thank my good friend, Major Mike Powell III for requesting this. I've actually been wanting to write a threesome fanfic with these three since they are my favorite characters. I just love them~!**

 **Now, forgive me for ranting here, but I've noticed one thing from the manga and anime. In the anime, they don't declare themselves as sisters while in the manga they do. However, with Umi, when she saved HIkaru in episode 4, she told her that she's like a little sister. Now, that I think is adorable, however, it's kind of similar to the manga, but not really. However, them declaring themselves as sisters in the manga is definitely love behind it, at least to me. Hehe~!**

 **Now, I know those three main girls have lovers already, so I don't want any bashing like "They are not gay!" or anything like that. As a Yuri fan, I ship them hard! And will forever ship those three!**

 **Haah! Now that's out of the way, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


End file.
